Shadow takes over!
by shadow-of-the-night123
Summary: Shadow-that's me takes over Seto's mansion! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


Shadow: Wassssssup! (Audience cheers)  
  
Seto to Bakura: Don't blame her if she has a mental problem! It's not her fault, well technically!  
  
Shadow: Why you little . . . (takes out a giant hammer and crushes Seto)  
  
Bakura: Ha Ha! You foolish mortal! How dare you hurt my slave! (Takes out Millenium Ring about to take Shadow's soul when suddenly Bakura is wearing a pink tutu with lots of frills.)  
  
Shadow: HA HA! (Audience bursts out laughing)  
  
Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (walks out)  
  
Shadow: Since I'm NOT going to say the disclaimer, I bought a machine to say the annoying phrase. (snaps fingers)  
  
Disclaimer Robot: Wasssup, my homies! Shadow doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, you hear? Jackie Chan or Michael Jackson or Lucky the Leprechaun or Starcraft or Diablo or Kirby isn't Shadow's eitha!!! So, get the hell out you annoying lawsuit freaks or I'll slap yer momma silly!  
  
Shadow: OK... **************************************************************** The Early Morning around 2:30  
  
Mokuba: (wearing a frilly apron too big for him) Wake up Seto! Time for breakfast!  
  
Seto: (in bed) Just five more minutes, mommy! Please, just five more...  
  
************************In Seto's dream****************************  
  
(Seto is in bed with Mai under the quilt)  
  
Seto: Come on! Do it faster! Ohh yeah!  
  
Shadow: Why are you doing that in my bed???  
  
Seto: We're playing Mariokart!!! Don't bother us...  
  
Shadow: insane bums...wait...I live in Seto's house???  
  
(Mokuba comes into the room)  
  
Mokuba: Hey it's sexy Shadow! You're dead sexy!  
  
Shadow: Get away from me!!! Yuck!  
  
(Everyone comes in)  
  
Everyone: Hey it's sexy Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Hooha! I call on Jackie Chan to whoop your asses!!!  
  
(Jackie Chan appears)  
  
Jackie Chan: Hey! It's-  
  
Shadow: Shut up!!!  
  
Yugi: You don't like us? Let's leave!  
  
(Everyone leaves)  
  
Shadow: This is pointless...I quit...From now on I'm gonna work in a grocery store and save my pennies to buy a tank to destroy this silly town (Evil laughter) Until then...I'll save my pennies in a grocery store...But they'll see!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (Pops in) I thought I heard some evil laughter and I wanted to join in...  
  
Shadow: Whatever...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shadow: This is stupid as hell!!!  
  
Yugi: Who me??? Then I'll get smarter!!! YU-GI-OH!!!!!  
  
Yami: HAHA!!! Wait...I'm not in Yugi's body...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Stupid leprechaun!!!  
  
Lucky: Uh-Oh!!! Their after me Lucky Charms!!! (runs like crazy)  
  
Joey: Quick shoot him!!! (Holds up a sniper and shoots him)  
  
Lucky: (muttering) I knew I should've went to law school...  
  
Shadow: WHERE'D THE HELL HE COME FROM???  
  
Joey: We were gonna eat him for christmas dinner...  
  
Tristan: But Ryou here popped his...uhhh...ding-a-ling and went ballistic and unlocked the cage...  
  
Ryou: HE BIT ME!!! RIGHT IN MY BALLS!!!  
  
Shadow: I hate all of you!!! I'm gonna make my friends at Blizzard gaming company to kick all your asses!!! He'll banish you to the world of Starcraft!!!  
  
Bakura: WHOOHOO!!! Starcraft!!! All my shadow realm buddies live there!!!  
  
Shadow: Then he'll banish you to Diablo 2!!!  
  
Yugi: Diablo 2??? I find Simcity scarier...  
  
Shadow: You're too stupid to use reverse psychology!!! I banish you to the Realm of Kirby!!!  
  
Ryou: Oooh!!! Help me!!! Its Kirby!!! The stupid pink ball of bubble gum who breaths in people...I'm so scared!!! You are pathetic!  
  
Shadow: Not when Kirby is this HUGE!!!!!  
  
(A 200 foot Kirby comes in)  
  
Ryou: Uhh...  
  
(Kirby breaths in Ryou and absorbs his useless power)  
  
************************Seto wakes up*****************************  
  
Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Why the hell do I have photos of Shadow?  
  
Mokuba: Don't you remember? You were sleep-walking and pasting pictures of her.  
  
Shadow: (pops in) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! An annoying freak of nature was sleep- walking and pasting pictures of me around his house. (suddenly all pictures disappear and Michael Jackson and his baby pops in)  
  
Seto: HEY!!! ITS WACKO THE JACKO!!!  
  
Michael Jackson: I need a balcony...  
  
Shadow: I banish you to Kirby-land!!!  
  
Seto: Hmmm...I remembered Kirby-land in my dream!!!  
  
Shadow: You and your active imagination...  
  
Mokuba: Lets invite Yami over and play hopscotch...Yami's the Tomino Town champ in that game!!!  
  
Seto: My arch-nemesis??? I don't think so wacko...I hafta stop saying that!!!  
  
Mokuba: Awww...come on Kaiba...Just because Yami's better than you in Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster Capsule, Dragonball Z trading card game, Pokemon Trading Card Game, Starcraft, Warcraft, Warcraft 2, Warcraft 3, Diablo, Diablo 2, Wulfram, Ragnarok, Runescape, Pinball, Jacks, Hopscotch, Jump rope, Ring-around-the-rosie, baseball, basketball, soccer, ping-pong, volleyball, tennis, soccer-  
  
Seto: You said that already...  
  
Mokuba: Ohh...anyway...dress-up games, costume party, showering, snoring, raquetball, badmington, any console game, math, science, social studies, english, japanese, chinese, taiwanese, spanish, french, german, portugeuse, swedish, yiddish, nonsense words...  
  
Shadow: STOP!!! ITS ENOUGH TO DRIVE ME INSANE!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Ok...That doesn't mean that you and Yami can't be friends Seto...  
  
Seto: You have a sorry mind Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: Let's call Yami over anyway!!!  
  
(Yami comes half an hour later)  
  
Yami: Sorry I'm late!!!  
  
Seto: I guess I'm better than him in running!!! YES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: Actually, ten minutes ago there was a Duel Monsters tournament...and I won it like, five minutes ago, and it was like 10 miles away from your house.  
  
Seto: Thats it!!! I'm gonna smash your head on a doorknob and make you plead for your life!!!  
  
Yami: I thought we were playing hopscotch...  
  
Seto: Oh yeah...After hopscotch then!!! Then you die!!!  
  
(Yami wins in Hopscotch)  
  
Seto: Too tired!!! Must have se- food...  
  
Yami: Who wants popsicles???  
  
Mokuba: I DO!!!  
  
Seto: ME TOO!!!  
  
Yami: None for the loser...  
  
Shadow: HAHAHA!!! Buy me a superdeluxe banana split with chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, all vanilla ice cream, with a cherry on top... wait a minute hold the cherry and give it to Seto.  
  
Yami: That's not a popsicle.  
  
Seto: I don't like cherries!  
  
Shadow: So what? Get me superdeluxe banana split with chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, all vanilla ice cream, with a cherry, you hear or else I'll get my disclaimer robot to sic you.  
  
Yami: O...K... Let's watch a movie at Seto's house!  
  
Mokuba: Yea!!!!!  
  
Seto: Hey! Don't I get a say? Isn't this my house?  
  
Shadow: NO!!! But yes, it is your house, so your point is?  
  
Seto: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Joey: (pops up) Did someone say pizza?  
  
Shadow: No!  
  
Joey: Oh well! (takes phone and calls Frank's pizzeria) Yes! I want 17 pizzas with everything on it except anchovies delivered to the big mansion on the top of Tomino Town's hill. Charge it on Seto Kaiba's credit card! That's K-I-B-A!  
  
Seto: It's K-A-I-B-A doofus if you are going to use my credit card at least spell my name right!!! Wait a minute...whoopsies!!!  
  
(Meanwhile, Yami is holding a big sign while Yugi is driving their Ferrari around Tomino Town. The sign says "BIG PARTY AT SETO KAIBA'S POOLHOUSE! All Girls must bring string bikinis.")  
  
Seto:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! But I like the part about the bikinis!  
  
Shadow: Hey I'm a girl too! (Giant mallet pops out of nowhere and hits Seto on the head)  
  
**************************************************************** Shadow: That's all for the first chapter!  
  
Seto: Whoohoo! I can't believe this is over!  
  
Shadow: What is over?  
  
Seto: I don't have to be in your fic anymore, it says so on your contract.  
  
Shadow: Read the contract one more time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: But he doesn't know how to read!!!!! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Shadow's mad cool contract written by her perfect disclaimer robot  
  
I, Seto Kaiba the most annoying jerk on Earth will participate in this groovy fic for absolutely nothing, you hear dawg? He will stay in this fic for as long as Shadow wants, you know what I'm sayin! Sign on that line on the bottom of this freakin page, dude! X_______Seto Kiba_____ 


End file.
